


It's Really You

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: It's Really You [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where everyone lives, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Not Beta Read, Subtle Gladnis, based off fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Somehow, by some miracle, Noctis returns, alive and well. Ignis and Gladio come across him, and they reunite, and Noctis wants to go see Prompto.





	1. Ignis and Gladio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts).



> Based off another one of Kaciart’s fancomics:  
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/170919784818 I saw this one and once again became overwhelmed with FEELS. I love their art, if you don’t follow them DO IT NOW <3
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Ignis had his arm wrapped around Gladios as they returned from the market. He had needed some groceries for their supper that night, and Gladio offered to tag along, to which Ignis would never say no too.  He could make due on his own, relearning the sidewalks from the citadel to the newfound settlements around it. Buildings, grocery stores. Things were being rebuilt and the city was slowly returning to life.

 

His arm was wrapped around Gladio’s for mere comfort than necessity.  He new now that they were getting closer to the citadel. He felt Gladio’s steps slow, and he furrowed his brow, head tilting in the mans direction. He knew they weren’t  _ there _ yet. He opened his mouth, but they had stopped walking and he froze at the name that fell from Gladio’s lips.

 

“ _ Noct?” _ Gladio’s voice cracked, and Ignis felt his chest get tight. He hadn’t heard that name in over a year since…

 

“That's not funny, Gladiolus.” Ignis said, squeezing his bicep lightly as warning. The man beside him was rigid, why?

 

“I think I’m pretty funny,” The voice hit his ears and he nearly dropped his groceries.

 

“ _ Noctis? _ ” the name came out in a whisper, and Ignis’ unseeing eyes were wide, staring in the direction of the voice. 

 

“Heya Iggy, Gladio.” he said, raising a hand to the other two. Gladio took a step forward, and Ignis clung to his arm as he followed forward.

 

“Noct, How?” Gladio spoke again, his voice didn’t crack this time, but it sounded as if he struggled to form words. 

 

“It’s kinda a long story, and I’m not really sure myself.” he said before being pulled into a  _ very _ tight embrace by his former shield, feeling Ignis’ arms wrap around him from the other side. He smiled, reaching up to hold their arms close to him, shutting his eyes. 

 

“It’s really you,” Ignis breathed, and Noct nodded. He felt a wetness against his neck, and he was aware Ignis was crying, but wasn’t going to comment on it. 

 

“Asshole,” Gladio grunted, and he sounded a little choked up. Noctis laughed a little. 

 

“What? That's what you have to say to me?”

 

“Please don’t leave again,” Ignis rushed out, and the three of them fell silent, and Noctis smile faded slightly, and he sighed. “I won’t, at least, I don’t think I will. Not for a long time.” he sounded sincere, yet worried. He had no idea what the Astrals had in store for him this time around. But he had been brought back somehow. 

 

They pulled apart after a long moment, and Noctis looked at them, smiling. He kept his arms around their waists, not wanting to let them go, and assuring them that yes, he was here, and not going anywhere.

 

Ignis didn’t wipe his eyes dry, but he watched as Gladio tried to discreetly do so. 

 

“Come along, Noct,” the name felt foreign on Ignis’ tongue for a moment, “let’s get you back to the Citadel and talk,” he suggested, and Gladio nodded.  Noctis hesitated, arms dropping, and Gladio frowned. 

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, looking over Noct as he looked between him and Ignis, then around them. 

 

“Uh, where’s Prompto?” he asked suddenly, and Gladio frowned, as did Ignis. 

 

“He didn’t wish to stay in the crown city.” Ignis said, frowning. “Not without you here, he said. We tried to convince him to stay, but he didn’t want to be here. We weren’t going to make him stay.” he said, and Noctis frowned, but his shoulders relaxed a little. 

 

“Oh...Where is he now?” he asked, looking at Ignis, then Gladio. Gladio grinned a bit, throwing an arm around Noctis’ shoulder.

 

“If you had to take one guess, where do you think he is?” He asked, and Noct hummed. 

 

“Hammerhead?” he said, and Gladio blinked. 

 

“Actually no, but really good guess.” he murmured, and Ignis chuckled. 

 

“I do believe Prompto was rather fond of the Chocobos at Wiz’s ranch,” he informed, and Noctis smiled a bit. 

 

“Oh, yeah that sounds like him alright…” he trailed off, looking down. 

 

“Noct?” Ignis spoke at the silence.

 

“Can we go see him?” Noctis said, looking to Gladio expectantly. 

 

“Do you wanna rest first? Eat, change, anything?” Gladio suggested, brow raised. 

 

“No. I wanna see Prompto.” Noctis said, and Ignis and Gladio looked at eachother, or rather Ignis in his direction. Though if you didn’t know any better, one would say they were staring at each other, sharing a silent conversation between them. Ignis nodded, and Gladio reached up to ruffle Noctis’ hair, and the King ducked out of the motion. 

 

“Don’t--” he grumbled, and Ignis smiled fondly. 

 

“Children, please.” he murmured, and Noct glared at him for a moment before his face softened. 

 

“Gods, I missed you guys…” he murmured. 

 

“Uh, you missed us?” Gladio said, brow raised as he bumped his shoulder into the other. “We thought you were gone. Permanently.” he grunted. 

 

“Gladio,” Ignis warned. 

 

“Hey, so did I!!” he huffed, crossing his arms. “Like I said, I dunno what happened...I was definitely dead.” he said, and he noticed Ignis flinched at the word. He rubbed the back of his head. 

 

“Well you’re here now. And If you wish to see Prompto, we should get going. It’s a long drive to Duscae” Ignis said, and Gladio nodded. 

 

“C’mon then, let us drop off our groceries and grab the car keys.” He said, and the three of them turned to walk to the citadel. 


	2. Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis leaves Insomnia with Gladio and Ignis to go see Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see what they discussed on their car ride over, I made a separate fic for it, which is apart of this series cause i got carried away! Check it out! :D
> 
> **Chocobo names are homage to my squad. Love them, so I had to turn them into misbehaving Chocobos!! <3

“Ah, Mel, no! Bad girl, stop kicking over the food barrel!!” Prompto shouted, running over to where the chocobo had just kicked over the barrel of food he was about to distribute. Raven, the dark black chocobo he had just been grooming, let out a disgruntled noise and followed him over, nudging at his shoulder repeatedly. 

 

“Okay okay, calm down, Let me uh, feed everyone.” He murmured running a hand through his shoulder length blond hair (what wasn’t pulled back into a ponytail], picking up as much of the food that he could without grass and dirt and stones included in it. He looked over at the birds in their stables and smiled. 

 

“You guys have been so bad lately,” he pouted at them, and Insolo gave a rather loud _kweh_ , which set off a chain reaction of the other chocobos beginning to _kweh_ and make a ruckus, wings fanning out to make themselves bigger. 

 

“Solo,  _ no. _ ” he said sternly, dragging the barrel over and grabbing the scoop out of it. Upon the promise of food, everyone calmed down.

 

He started with Beth’s pen, scooping the food out and into her hanging food bucket, reaching up to pet her beak before moving on. He dragged the bucket behind him, and went to scoop the food but caught Beth sticking her head directly into the barrel of food.

 

“ _ Beth _ .” he grumbled, pushing her head back out of the barrel and moving it farther out of reach of his feathered friends. She ruffled her feathers, fluffing up before turning to her own bucket and beginning to eat. 

 

Prompto sighed and continued, feeding the rest of the birds before pushing the barrel back over to the side of the storefront. 

 

Once the birds finished eating they wandered the post. Cas came over and nudged Prompto, nipping at the sweat shirt hanging from his waist. 

 

“Please don’t eat my sweater.” he pouted, looking at her. She blinked and tilted her head, and trotted off. 

 

Prompto looked over his birds with a wide smile. He was happy, for the first time in a long time. Being here at the Chocobo post made him feel good. He was always surrounded by his feathered companions and it was never a dull moment. He was happy and content, and he was able to keep his mind otherwise occupied. The past year had been hard. But he was finally in a better place.

 

He made his rounds around the post, taking photos of the birds as he went. He checked in on the babies, retrieved one who had begun to wander a little  _ too  _ far away from the post and brought him back by the back of the shop to play with a few of the younger chicks.

 

He came back around front and Insolo trotted, intending to grab for Prompto’s sweater again. Prompto sidestepped and shook his head. 

 

**“Solo** .” he huffed, but the smile never left his face. Behind him Beth came up and nipped at his ponytail and he laughed, Reaching out to pet both her and Insolo as they got closer. 

 

“You two act as if I never feed you. You two behave, or I won’t take you out on a ride later.” he hummed, turning his attention to Beth, ruffling the feathers on her head as Solo headbutted against his back. 

 

He heard a car approaching. It’d been awhile since anyone had stopped by. A lot of their birds were already rented out. The ones he was currently taking care of were new to the post. Wild ones they found after the sun returned, in different stages of injury or malnourishment. They weren’t quite up to par for rental yet.

 

Unfortunately, Wiz had passed away a few years back. A few of the ranch workers picked up where he had left off when the sunlight returned, but it was difficult to get the post up and running again. It was in various states of ruin. Prompto came to the post shortly after the sun returned and helped in their efforts. One year later, they were up and running again. Prompto was now the owner of the Chocobo Post. It was scary at first, he didn’t know how to run a business, but he fell into it easily, and his employees were amazing. 

 

Prompto laughed as he was nudged by Insolo and turned around to click his tongue. 

 

“You guys, I’m only one man I can only give so much love to you!” he said, laughing as he began to pet Insolo, back now to Beth who attempted to nip at his ponytail, as well as the string of feathers in his hair. She ducked her head to instead pick at the canteen strapped to his hip. 

 

“Hey, Prompto?” Prompto fell stalk still, freezing on the spot as he heard that voice. That voice....No, it wasn’t possible. He felt his chest get tight, and it  _ hurt _ . He hadn’t heard anyone with such a close voice to…

 

“Think he’s a little distracted by his feathered friends,” Oh, there was no mistaking that voice. Gladio’s. 

 

He turned slowly, eyes going wide as they fell on Gladio, then Ignis. Then to the man standing between them. He felt so many emotions surge through him at once, chest impossibly tight as he brought a hand up to cover  his mouth, attempting to hide the sound that came out. Something between a sob and a startled gasp.

 

“ _ Noct _ .” His voice left him barely audible, in a whisper. The raven haired male stepped forward, as did Prompto, his birds momentarily forgotten. 

 

“Hey, Prompto. Heard you decided to come live with your people,” Noctis teased, motioning to the birds. Prompto heard the joke, and any other time he’d laugh, but right now he just lifted shaking arms, cupping the others face in trembling hands, looking over the man in front of him. 

 

“Noctis, i-it’s really you,” The words left his lips in a whisper and he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

 

“You know it,” Noctis voice was softer, and he reached up, grasping the feathers in his hair lightly. 

 

“I like these, nice touch. You’re hair looks good long,” he said, smiling and Prompto could do nothing more than stare, jaw slightly opened, eyes wide, hands still cupping his lovers face. They slowly slid down his face and neck, landing on his shirt.

 

“Prom--” And Prompto yanked the man forward into a kiss, deep, passionate, desperate. He felt Noctis freeze at first, but quickly press back into it, hands lifting up to cup his face and--

 

_ Kweh! _  He felt Noctis be knocked away from him as Beth stepped between him and Noctis, Insolo coming around to  _ glare _ at the man. He never realized chocobo could glare? Insolo let out a strange noise, almost like a growl, and Beth let out a louder squawk at the man, wings flicking out to push him further away.

 

Gladio began to laugh and Ignis laid a hand on Noctis’ back to sturdy him, chuckling himself and smiling fondly.  Noctis put his hands up in front of him defensively, momentarily frightened he was about to get pecked by one of these birds.

 

Prompto, tears streaking his cheeks, smiled apologetically at Noctis and laughed softly, reaching out to push Insolo back gently, and to pet Beth. 

 

“Guys calm down its okay. He’s not hurting me, I promise.” he assured them, turning to look at Insolo who looked at Noctis again before trotting away. Beth put up more of a fight, and Prompto got her attention by wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her.

 

“Awe, Are you jealous, Beth?” he cooed, leaning back to press his forehead to hers. “I love you guys, but he is very important to me, okay?” he said, and he felt the tears still coming from his eyes. Beth pressed her head against his and chirped softly before trotting away as well. 

 

“You  _ really _ fit in well here,” Gladio commented, teasingly yet sincerely all the same. Prompto smiled at him, but then surged forward into Noctis’ arms, pressing his face into his chest and nearly crushing him in a hug.

 

“You’re here, you’re  _ actually _ here. Please, please don’t let this be another dream, it feels too real, I really want you to just be here and be alive and back and--”

 

“Prompto,”

 

“--just be alive and be here with me again and be alive and well and please don’t leave, please don’t let me wake up an you be gone please--”

 

“ _ Prompto. _ ” Noctis spoke a little louder, and Prompto pulled his head back to look up at the man with wide, wet eyes.

 

“I’m not going anywhere for a long time. I’m here. I’m very real, this isn’t a dream. I don’t know how I’m back, but I am.” Noctis said, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s lips. Prompto eagerly pressed back into it. 

 

He heard a squawk behind him and felt Noctis tense, and laughed, pulling back. 

 

“I love you,” he breathed, running a hand through Raven locks. “I’ve missed you,” he said, voice cracking.

 

“I love you too, Prompto. And I’ve missed you too.” he said, pulling the other to his chest once more. Prompto smiled, nuzzling into his Prince. 

 

“How sweet,” Ignis said, crossing his arms across his chest, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

 

“Alright lovebirds.” Glaido said, and Prompto took a step back,rubbing the back of his head. But Noctis grasped his free hand, and he felt his chest flutter.

 

“What do we wish to do now?” Ignis spoke, head tilting. “Is the Caravan here still available?” he asked, and Prompto nodded, then spoke. 

 

“Yeah, it is. You guys are welcome to stay in it, we cleaned it up and everything.” he said, turning to Noctis. 

 

He was hesitant, mainly due to the audience they had. He shifted, squeezing his lovers hand before leaning in for a chaste kiss before whispering into his ear. 

 

“I want you to stay with me in my room,” he murmured, pulling back with a light pink dusting on his cheeks. Prompto had moved into the small apartment in the main barn of the chocobo post.

 

He watched Noctis smile and nod. 

 

“You two can have the Caravan. I’m gunna stay with Prom and get caught up. I want him to tell me about his feathered children.” He teased, and Prompto groaned. 

 

“ _ Noct. _ ” 

 

“Very well. I’ll have dinner prepared in a little while, if the two of you will be joining us.” He said. 

 

“Hell yeah we will! Iggy, I haven’t had you’re cooking in FOREVER.” Prompto said, grinning. Noctis snorted. 

 

“He’s right, I can’t wait to dig in.” Noctis agreed.

 

“Feel free to grab anything we have available at the store. No cost,” Prompto nodded. 

 

Ignis didn’t argue, but he would be paying for whatever he picked up, regardless of Prompto’s kind gesture. 

 

“Come get us when dinners ready, ‘kay?” Prompto said, waving his hand before turning, tugging Noctis towards the barn.

 

Gladio placed a hand on Ignis’ back and lead him towards the caravan. As much as he wanted to sit down with Noctis and talk, he supposed they had gotten all caught up on the car ride here. 

 

“Stop brooding. Let him have his time with Prompto.” Ignis hummed, carefully stepping up into the caravan. 

 

“M’not brooding. Just thinking.” Gladio defended, chuckling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis have a lot of 'catching up' to do. Anyone interested in a smut chapter because I can't help myself? It'll be gentle and soft bois <3 Lemme know! If I add it, It'll be in the extras!


End file.
